If tomorrow never comes
by Ieeerr
Summary: Kendall looked at Logan's back, which moved with every breath he took. 'I can't go sleep like this. He needs to know I'm sorry, and I need to tell him I love him like I never loved someone before.'


'_**Kogan Song Shuffle. Set your iPod to shuffle. Write a drabble either in regards to the song lyrics, or the emotion of the song.**_**' I thought this was a nice idea, so I decided to do this. It's not really a drabble, but just a fic. I have 3 song so far and I hope I'll upload the other 2 fics soon. I'm not sure if I'll upload the fics in next chapters or just as a story on it's own. ENJOY! :D**

Kendall ran to his and Logan's room. He closed and locked the door behind him before the lied down on his bed. He looked at the sealing and started to cry, thinking back about what just happened; he just had a huge fight with his best friend and boyfriend, Logan Henderson.

A fight about what movie we wanted to watch. _Pfff, it was only about a freaking movie. Djeez. _ Kendall though. Kendall didn't want to watch the movie Logan picked and Logan didn't want to watch the movie Kendall wanted to watch. Then Logan started about how they never did anything HE liked, how Kendall always made sure they did something HE wanted, without listening to Logan's opinion. Kendall had never been aware he did that, but when Logan yelled it at him minutes ago, he started to think about it. _When he wanted to have a nice picnic in a park, I didn't feel like picnicking so I took him to a ice cream shop in town. When he wanted to go to the ice rink, but I wanted to go shopping. I promised him we would go to the ice rink on the next date. _Kendall smiled at the memory of Logan showing him a few outfits, which Kendall had picked because he thought, no, he knew they would look amazing on his boyfriend, and of course Kendall was right, Logan looked amazing. Kendall bought everything Logan liked and eventually Logan did have fun on the date. But when Kendall thought back about when he told Logan they would go to the ice rink the next time, his smile faded away, Logan looked so sad. Kendall got lost in his thoughts again. _What about that time he wanted to go to dinner but I wanted to go to the movies. He told me that he really didn't wanted to go to the movies because he had to look at a stupid screen instead of at me, that was so cute, so I agreed to go to dinner. He took me to his favourite restaurant. He was so happy, and to be honest, that was the best date ever. _Kendall sighed. _God, I'm a bad boyfriend._

Kendall turned around and was now facing the wall. He heard footsteps and somebody tried to open the door.

"Kendall?" A soft, shaking voice asked.

_He sounds like he has been crying. _Kendall thought.

He heard his boyfriend walk away again. Seconds later, Kendall heard Logan search for something in a kitchen drawer. _Please, don't do anything you'll regret, Logan. _Kendall thought scared for what Logan was going to do. He was even more confused when Logan walked back to their room again. He heard his boyfriend fumble with the lock on their door. _What is he doing? _Kendall ask himself. His question was answered when the door opened and Logan walked in. Kendall pretended to be asleep when Logan walked towards his bed. Logan sat down next to Kendall and sighed. Logan ran his hand through Kendall's hair and looked at his red face. _Shit, he has been crying as well. _Logan thought. Logan bent down, kissed Kendall's forehead and whispered. "I'm so sorry, Kendall." Logan sighed and got up. He changed into his pajamas and got in his bed.

When Kendall heard soft snores coming for the other side of the room, he turned around and looked at Logan back. "I'm sorry too, baby" Kendall whispered.

Kendall looked at Logan's back, which moved with every breath he took. _I can't go sleep like this. He needs to know I'm sorry, and I need to tell him I love him like I never loved someone before. _

A few minutes later Kendall got up and walked towards Logan's bed. There was just enough space for two people in the small bed. He lied down behind Logan and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pressed his face against Logan's back.

A minute later Logan slowly opened his eyes and frowned his eyebrows. _Who is this person lying in MY bed?_ He looked down at the arms around his waist and smiled when he saw the bracelet he gave to his boyfriend.

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Logan, I'm so sorry, I love you so much. I don't wanna fight with you. I love you and I don't wanna loose you." Kendall said, looking at the back of Logan's head.

Logan turned around, still in Kendall's arms. He leaned forward and pecked Kendall's lips.

Kendall kissed back and sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhht, it's okay, baby. I love you too." Logan said and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck.

"No, it's not okay. I've been a shitty boyfriend. I've never listened to anything you wanted to do, and the one time I did you were so happy, and it was actually the best date I've been on."

Logan smiled. "It's just a date, baby. As long as I'm with you it doesn't really matter what we do." Logan said, looking Kendall in his amazing green eyes.

"But it does baby. I wanna do things you come up with as well. I feel so selfish."

"Don't, sweetie. It's okay!"

Kendall looked in his boyfriends eyes and smiled. "I love you so much, Logie. Don't forget that."

"I you you too, baby. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I really didn't like fighting with you, I missed you."

"Same here." Kendall responded with a little smile.

Logan leaned forward and kissed Kendall again. Kendall kissed back and pressed his tongue against Logan's lips. Kendall felt his man open his mouth and let his tongue collapse with his boyfriend's. Logan ran his hand through Kendall's hair while Kendall rubbed slow circles on Logan's lower back. They kissed passionately for a while but soon needed to pull away to breath.

"What do you think about a date tomorrow?" Kendall asked.

"Sounds like a plan! What are we gonna do?" Logan said/asked.

"What do you think about a picnic in the park and after that we could maybe go to the ice rink?" Kendall said sweetly.

Logan eyes sparkled and asked; "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Kendall said, leaning forward to connect his lips with Logan's again. After a few seconds they pulled away.

They looked at each other, and whispered sweet 'I love you's' to each other.

"Logan?" Kendall asked after a while.

"What is it, babe?"

"If I ever annoy you with anything again, can you please say it to me right there and then? To avoid things like tonight?"

"I will, if you promise you'll do that too."

"I promise, Logie."

Kendall kissed the tip of Logan nose. "I love you so much, Logan."

"I love you too." Logan said, kissing Kendall's nose with a smile.

Kendall smiled at the cuteness of his boyfriend and enjoyed his boyfriend's body in his arms until they both fell asleep.

-They made sure something like that never happened again, if something about the other annoyed them they talked about it instantly. They told each other every single day how much they loved each other and how special they were for each other.

And they lived happily ever after.

**I hope you guys enjoy****ed this just as much as I did. I **_**freaking**_** love it.**

**Reviews would mean a lot. ~LOVE**

**About the kitchen / door lock thing. The door to my room can be opened from outside with a knife. So yeah. That's what Logan did. :P**


End file.
